


They can't hurt you anymore

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Hamil-Heights One Shot Writing Prompts [6]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Bruises, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: What happens when Sonny comes home after protecting the bodega in the blackout.





	

Sonny came home sobbing the night of the blackout and Usnavi felt awful. “Sonny! Oh god are you okay? Did they hurt you?” he ran up to his cousin and knelt in front of him, looking him over quickly.   
  
Sonny slightly pushed him away and shook his head, rubbing the tears out of his eyes, “Why would it matter to you? You didn’t come back or answer my calls.” he choked, “Why do you care now?”   
  
Usnavi’s heart broke, his cousin was right. He really should have gone and grabbed Sonny first before anything else. “Because you’re family Sonny. I’m sorry I...I should have come to you.” He tried to pull Sonny into a hug but the other quickly backed away again.   
  
“Y-you don’t even understand ‘Snavi! It was group after group! Pete only had so many roman candles and a-all I had was a stupid baseball bat!” Sonny snapped, “E-even if I did use it, I’ve never hurt a person that bad before! I protected  _ your _ store! Pete risked his life f-for  _ your  _ store!” His eyes slowly started to fill with tears once more, his body shaking with fear, “Th-they pinned me...they...a-and Pete...Usnavi I w-was so scared I-I…”   
  
Usnavi whined. Slowly, he pulled his cousin against him. Careful not to scare him. “Hey, hey, calm down.” he whispered, “They can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let them hurt you. I’m sorry Sonny. I should have came back for you two...are you bruised up anywhere?”   
  
“M’ arm.” Sonny croaked, “And m’ back.”   
  
Usnavi nodded, carefully pulling him over to the couch and sitting Sonny down.   
Usnavi refused to let Sonny be like this again. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt his cousin anymore if he could help it. And if they did they best know that he’ll be after them in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” was the prompt for this one.  
> I got a lot of requests so a lot of these little things will be posted.
> 
> Enjoy~


End file.
